El deseo de una muñeca
by Itzu-chan
Summary: Los juguetes no sienten ; en eso todos no esquivocamos. Piensen en que sucedería si uno de los titulares se enamorara de...¿una muñeca? OK, pésimo resumen. Es que soy nueva en esto, pero siempre acepto ayuda de parte de mis senseis internacionales.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Tómame en tus manos, hazme caminar, hazme hablar, simula que estoy viva: simplemente haz lo que quieras conmigo. Soy toda tuya.

Puedes peinar mi cabellera, y vestirme como quieras. Imaginación, mi vida es tu creación.

Solo soy una falsa imagen de un TU en el futuro; un envase que contiene tus sueños inocentes. Puedes jugar, puedes tocarme; siempre seré tuya.

Pero si en vez de poner tus propias palabras en mis labios inmóviles hubieras escuchado mis mudas palabras al menos una vez, haberte dejado saber que dentro de este cuerpo inerte existen sentimientos…. Tal vez, ahora no te odiaría tanto…

Si, te odio… te odio por meterme en este oscuro baúl donde no penetra ni la más mínima esfera de luz de esperanza. Te odio por abandonarme y dejarme sola sabiendo que sin ti no puedo moverme. Ni mis brazos ni mis piernas, pueden movilizarse por sí solos; no puedo hacer nada, _**Porque solo soy una muñeca**_. Aun siendo un pedazo de plástico sin vida, y al parecer, sin valor alguno; puedo sentir. Sentir el dolor y la soledad gracias a tu partida, gracias a tu olvido.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?, yo te di todo de mi, nunca te deje sola como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Te sonreí eternamente, así lo hare siempre aunque no quiera, porque soy una muñeca. Jamás te di miradas de odio, jamás te dije groserías por tus maltratos, a pesar de las ganas que tenia de hacerlo. ¿Y así me pagas?, tantos años permaneciendo a tu lado involuntariamente, sonriendo ETERNAMENTE y siendo tu marioneta, ¿así me pagas? ¿Abandonándome?....

Ahora quiero llorar, desahogarme. Ya han pasado diez años de eterno y solitario encierro; toda una década derramando lágrimas invisibles, sollozando en completo silencio aguardando a que alguien me escuche y me deje salir de esta cárcel de roble. Quiero, sentirme en los brazos seguros de alguien que si me quiera. Quiero saber que es amar y ser amado. Quiero hacer tantas cosas… pero… no puedo…

…Porque solo soy una muñeca….


	2. Un deseo mi deseo

Capitulo 1: Un deseo… mi deseo

Ahí yacía aquella figura de plástico, inerte. Creación humana con apariencia de un perfecto ángel; lloraba en silencio deseando que llegara alguna entidad que se apiade de ella, le tuviera compasión y la dejara libre de esta horrible maldición. Tanto tiempo encerrada, manteniendo la misma postura siempre, sin moverse ni un centímetro; y aun así se mantenía hermosa, perfecta, como el primer día de su inexistente vida de muñeca.

_-Solo un deseo…. Un simple deseo….-_ sus palabras rebotaban en las paredes del baúl. Sus labios no se movían, pero ella lloraba. Y nadie podía oírla… al menos eso pensó.

Se escucho un sonido atravesar las paredes de aquel baúl que era su cárcel. Acaso….

¿Será cierto? ¿Alguien supo de su existencia? ¿La liberaría?

_-Cumpliré lo que quieras con tal de que dejes de sollozar…-_ se escucho una voz decir desde el exterior. La voz sonaba amable y muy dulce, casi celestial.

Solo una cosa… un fuerte sentimiento que ardía dentro de su hueco cuerpo. El deseo de salir de esa horrible prisión, el deseo de ver el mundo con ojo real y no pintado, el deseo de poder expresar su sentir en palabras. Ser humana, eso le gritaba a la voz que provenía de afuera (dichosa ella).

-_Te concederé tu deseo, pero lamento decirte que no será para siempre…._

_-¡lo que quieras, no importa! Lo hare con tal de salir de éste lugar. Ver, aunque sea una vez la luz del sol…. Eso deseo. Es mi deseo._

_-Bien, así será. Pero con una condición_- Sentencio la voz de aquella Diosa haciendo brillar una encegadora luz a través del llavín del cofre.

_-Cualquier cosa es mejor que esta horrible pena…_

_-Tendrás sesenta días para averiguar el verdadero significado de ser humano y el sentido que tiene tu vida. Si se cumple el plazo y no has cumplido, volverás a ser lo que eres ahora, y no podrás protestar.- _

Aquella luz aumento su brillo de forma que nada podía verse. En ese momento deseo aun más el ser humana y poder cerrar sus parpados. Era demasiado brillo, demasiada magnificencia. Hubo un fuerte temblor en el lugar que duro un largo tiempo.

Luego… nada. ¿Nada?

¿Qué había pasado …acaso todo esto es obra… de…?

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: Mi nuevo cuerpo

El sol irradiaba una hermosa y cálida luz mañanera, que envolvía a todos aquellos que tuvieran el privilegio de apreciarla.

En un prado, al pie del árbol más grande del lugar, yacía un cuerpo inerte.

Una figura _**HUMANA **_dormía plácidamente sobre el césped; hasta que un suave y cosquilludo toque en su nariz da por terminado su sueño. Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Cuando noto que ya no estaba donde solía estar los abrió rápidamente mirando sorprendida todo a su alrededor.

El paisaje os arboles, las flores, sus manos…. _**-¡¿mis manos!?- **_Se miro las manos sorprendida; ¡eran reales, al igual que todo su cuerpo!

Observo cada centímetro que componía su blanca piel, sintió que era suave y estaba cálida, acaricio su cabello y noto…que estaba con ondas, ella solía tener el cabello amarrado en una trenza._**-No importa…-**_ Alzo la mirada al cielo, como si estuviera buscando algo, estaba confundida….

_¿Pero qué…?_

_¿Qué pasó…?_

No podía explicarse él porque….

¿Dónde se habían ido las frías y duras paredes que formaban aquel baúl?; Y ¿Por qué esas habían sido reemplazadas por un hermoso paisaje y un cielo azul?... Er extraño..

Entonces recordó…

_-La luz….-_ Si; aquella luz brillante, la voz, había sido ella. Entonces comprendió, aquella voz; la Diosa, ella lo había hecho.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, y luego otra y otras, hasta que se había convertido en un verdadero llanto digno de una persona humana ya que podía sentir como su nuevo adquirido corazón retumbaba de alegría, mientras una palabras salían débilmente de sus ahora móviles labios…

-_**Gracias…**_


	4. La nostalgia y el odio Cosas conocidas

Capitulo 3: La nostalgia y el odio. Cosas conocidas.

La mañana seguía presente; el tiempo seguía avanzando, más, ella no se movía de su lugar. Personas iban y otras venían, y ella seguía sin moverse.

Hasta que algo en su interior la hizo reaccionar:

¿Ahora era humana, no?, ya no estaba atrapada dentro de esa horrible caja, podía moverse con libertad y sin necesitar de nadie para hacerlo, y ya era hora de empezar a explorar aquel conocido nuevo mundo.

Torpemente se puso de pie, (quería apreciar la vista desde otro ángulo que no fuera desde el suelo) y emprendió su marcha dispuesta a inspeccionar un poco.

Camino solo unos metros de aquel enorme árbol en el que se encontraba minutos antes y logro ver la gran diversidad de personas que se encontraban allí. No pensó que era la única en aquel prado, pero no se imagino que habría tanta gente. Todo parecía tan…armonioso, un ambiente bastante agradable, todos gozando de un buen día de sol que Dios les regalaba.

Pudo ver a lo lejos, a un grupo de pequeñas personitas, corriendo y riendo a carcajadas.

_-Esos niños… se ven tan felices…-_ pensó con un aire lleno de nostalgia mientas observaba a una pequeña que formaba parte del grupo, esta llevaba consigo, abrazada contra su pecho, una muñequita de largos bucles dorados. Le recordaba a su antigua dueña, una niña igual a esta (con sus diferencias físicas, claro) siempre con su muñeca en brazos, acariciando su cabello mientras le dacia un "_te quiero_ "que sonaba lleno de sinceridad, pero en realidad estaba lleno de hipocresía… si tanto la quería, ¿por que la había abandonado así? dejándola encerrada en un baúl sin ninguna compañía más que el silencio… el silencio y… el dolor, la soledad, y la angustia…

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en llanto otra vez, solo que ahora no era precisamente por felicidad; el recordar su encierro le hacía mal. El recordar a _**esa niña**_le hacía mal.

-¿Por qué fuiste tan mala…conmigo…?-dijo para sí misma, mientras recordaba con amargura todos esos gratos momentos que pasaban juntas; ella como su fiel juguete, su fiel compañera, y la pequeña como su malagradecida dueña.

Pero eso ya es pasado. Ahora que ya no estaba encerrada, ahora que era humana y podía moverse con libertad… ya no la necesitaba.

-Ya no te necesito- dijo fríamente secándose las lagrimas, esta sería la **última** vez que lloraría por esa chiquilla…

Ahora observaba con desconcierto que aquellos niños se iban alejando. No; TODOS se estaban alejando. Ya casi no quedaba nadie en el parque, y el sol empezaba acostarse a lo lejos, en el oeste.

Se quedó un rato en silencio pensando en qué debía hacer, tenía que encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, por lo menos por esa noche.

Una fría briza se hizo presente, haciendo que se le erizara la piel; sería una fría noche, y había grandes posibilidades de lluvia. Al sentir ese escalofrió pudo darse cuenta de algo…

Estaba… desnuda.

-Oh… que vergüenza….- dijo en voz baja al notar su estado, no está muy bien visto que una muñeca ande sin ropa por la calle, mucho menos una mujer real. Instintivamente cubrió su pecho con sus brazos (gracias a Dios no había nadie cerca) y empezó con paso pequeño, ahora debía buscar refugio…

Y algo con que con que cubrirse.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: Un pequeño vistazo

-¡Dewa matta Kikumaru-sempai, Fuji –sempai!- se escuchó a un joven de pelo azabache despedirse de sus amigos con rapidez en sus palabras, al parecer llevaba mucha prisa.

-¿Nya, Momo-chan a dónde vas?-demando un pelirrojo bendecido con unas adorables facciones felinas haciendo un pucherito muy infantil (algo natural en el) –Se supone que nos vamos todos juntos a casa, ¡no rompas la tradición!-

-¡Hay un especial de 2x1 en la hamburguesería, y no pienso perdérmelo!-dijo con decisión el mayor de la familia Takeshi levantando el puño completamente convencido (y seducido)-¡Ven conmigo Ryoma!-casi ordeno al pequeño Prodigio del tenis de ojos dorados mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se lo levaba a rastras rápidamente, sin siquiera darle tiempo al pobrecillo para quejarse.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera replicar, Momoshiro ya había desaparecido, como arte de magia, ante la mirada de los presentes.

-Supongo que tendremos que irnos sin ellos-acoto el ojiazul con la mayor simpleza en sus palabras y una sonrisa completamente serena, a lo cual el pelirrojo solo pudo suspirar totalmente resignado. _"Ese Momo, jamás va a cambiar"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

El sol anunciaba que casi era hora de su descanso.

Su preocupación aumentaba; hacia frio y el cielo se estaba llenando de nubes tormentosas, pintando un paisaje nublado.

Y ella aún seguía sin ropa.

Dejó salir de sus labios un suspiro lleno de angustia; ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? No tenia donde dormir, ni con que revestir su cuerpo, además…no estaba segura de con que se encontraría allá afuera.

El viento sopló impotente pero esta vez con más fuerza, tanta que parecía llevarse todo a su paso.

Fue entonces cuando…

¡Oh, gloria…!

¡Un manto blanco acababa de caer del cielo! y aterrizo justo sobre si, cubriéndola por completo. La Diosa había escuchado sus plegarias y, le había enviado lo que necesitaba en esos instantes: una vestimenta. Elevo su mirada al cielo con los ojos brillosos y llenos de agradecimiento, como si aquella entidad fuese su ángel guardián y la estuviera mirando desde arriba.

Sin esperar un segundo más se colocó la capa atándola (de alguna forma extraña) a un costado de su cuerpo para mantenerla firme en su lugar. Hasta que algo atrajo su atención…

_-En serio Fujiko-chan, si Tezuka fuera más relajado, mi vida seria perfecta…_

_-La verdad no estuvo tan mal…_

Toda su curiosidad despertó en el instante en que escucho la primera voz hablar. No sonaba muy feliz, pero aun así tenía algo que en ese instante no se pudo explicar.

Preguntándose si debía hacerlo o no decidió acercarse para ver de donde provenían esas voces.

"_Es solo un pequeño vistazo, nada más"-_pensó para sí misma a la vez que alzaba la mirada sobre los arbustos. Fue entonces cuando vio…

"Cabellos_ rojos que danzaban con el viento…"_

Vio…

"_Ojos de un color azul profundo, parecían sumergirme en el más bello mar de ilusiones…"_

El es…

"_La persona…más hermosa que había visto…"_

Escucho a su corazón acelerando su ritmo cada vez más. Y una gran curiosidad le invadió; saber algo de esa persona. Eso quería.

De pronto tuvo el gran impulso de seguirle, era como si el chico tuviera una personalidad magnética que la estuviera atrayendo hacia él. Sabía que no debía acercársele mucho, sabía que no debía seguirle y aun así lo estaba haciendo. Su cabeza le decía _que no lo hiciera_, pero su corazón le decía que _si_.

"_Es solo un pequeño vistazo, nada más."_

**¡Ta-dan! ^^ Aquí les dejo un capi! (más largo que los demás) ^^U**

**En fin, ¡muchas gracias por esperar y ser pacientes conmigo! Y en recompensa les dejare… ¡una aclaración del capi! =D**

**Dewa matta= hasta mañana**

**¡Y eso es todo…! **

**¡Nya mentira! XD, en recompensa por ser tan pacientes les dejare un dúplex, ¡dos capis de un tiro!, espero que les gusten ambos. Los agradecimientos y otros detalles estarán en el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos allá!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5: ¡Cuidado con esos pequeños vistazos!

Ya había pasado varias cuadras detrás de aquel joven. Ahora parecía más feliz, estaba sonriendo. Tal vez sus ojos la estaban engañando, pero podía jurar que aquel pelirrojo de sonrisa brillante parecía más bien un… ¿un gato?, ¡si, si un gato! Un tierno y adorable minino.

Desde que habían iniciado su vuelta a casa después de un duro día de entrenamiento, había tenido la sensación de que alguien los seguía. Trataba de concentrarse en lo que decía Eiji, pero era imposible restarle importancia a esa sensación de sospecha que tenía en ese momento. No sabía si era alguna persona con malas intensiones o solamente alguna de sus desquiciadas fans (o de Eiji) que los había seguido desde la escuela, el solo permanecía alerta.

Eiji Kikumaru se había pasado el camino entero quejándose de las prácticas de ese día; del mal humor del capitán…

_-¡Y tuve que dar vueltas extra!-_exclamo el joven neko. En efecto, durante las prácticas había tenido que correr casi el doble de veces. No fue obra del buchou, (oh no, no se confundan) todo fue gracias a que Inui había preparado un nuevo brebaje y necesitaba alguien con quien probarlo y, ¿quiénes mejores para el trabajo que sus adorados compañeros de equipo?

Como era de esperarse, Fuji acepto más que encantado mientas que los demás…solo digamos que fue una carrera por sus vidas, donde solo hubo un sobreviviente.

Gracias a Dios ese pequeño imprevisto había pasado, por supuesto que haría pagar a Sadaharu de alguna forma pero ya pensaría en algo más tarde; ahora estaba en su hogar. Se podía relajar mientas escuchaba su CD favorito de _"The chocolates"_ junto a Daigoro y luego, disfrutaría de una rica cena para luego telefonear a Oishi y contarle sus quejas. Después de todo, Fuji pareció no haberle escuchado mientras caminaban ya que estaba muy callado.

-Nya, hogar dulce hogar-musito para sí mismo una vez que entro en la residencia que compartía con su familia. Vaya que estaba feliz, jamás se había sentido más aliviado al llegar a su casa. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que no había entrado solo.

-Tadaima!-Eiji aviso su llegada, pero se encontró extraño no encontrarse con el típico _"Okaerinasai"_ con el que siempre era recibido, como recompensa solo tuvo silencio.

"_Que extraño"_

El lugar estaba ausente de formas de vida, ni un alma visible. Se adentro más en lo que era el recibidor; su padre no estaba ahí. ¿La cocina?, su madre tampoco estaba y no había señal de ninguno de sus hermanos.

Hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse…

-¡Cielos, está lloviendo a cantaros allá afuera!- escucho sonar una voz femenina desde la puerta principal. Y si, la lluvia ya había empezado su marcha desde hace un buen rato, sólo que el joven neko no se había dado cuenta.

-¡Nee-chan…!-Eiji se emocionó de al fin encontrar a alguien en su casa. La verdad es que no le gustaba mucho estar solo.-Nee-chan ¿Dónde se fueron todos, nya?-se acerco más a su hermana para verle. Descubrió que no se veía muy feliz.

-Mamá y papá están en un viaje de negocios ¿recuerdas? Volverán en un mes; los abuelos están de vacaciones, quien sabe cuando vengan, y los gemelos se quedaran esta noche en casa de un amigo-concluyo la Onee-san con algo de fastidio al recordar que casi toda su familia había salido y como la mayor, ella estaba a cargo. Aunque no era eso precisamente lo que le molestaba, y su pelirrojo hermano pudo notarlo…

-¿Te paso algo Nee-chan…?-Kikumaru hiso caso omiso a la información acerca de sus padres y fue directamente a su hermana que no parecía ella misma con ese semblante de enojo que poseía- ¿Otra vez peleaste con Seishiro?- al ver a su hermana asentir con algo de pena supo que había dado justo en el clavo. Para él no era nuevo que su Ane tuviera todas la semanas una pequeña disputa con su novio, pero claro, al no verla más alegre supo inmediatamente que esa era la razón.

-Solo le dije algo en broma, y él se lo tomo en serio-le dijo Ayame con aire de reproche y cruzando los brazos, recordando lo que había pasado.

Y es que, Seishiro Matsukaze, por más simpático que fuera, podía llegar a tomarse muy en serio algunas cosas, en este caso, malinterpretarlas.- ¡Si solo le dije "que era un viejito y que ya no se le paraba"!, solo estaba bromeando, no lo dije en serio…-explico Ayame tratando de defenderse.

El pelirrojo soltó un leve suspiro. Siempre era igual, peleando por cualquier tontería.

La verdad es que esa situación ya le estaba cansando. Todas las semanas eran una discusión diferente, no entendía por qué siempre era así. Si tanto se quieren, ¿Por qué se pelean…?

Pero, gracias a dios, tenía amigos que le ayudaban a entender, como lo era Oishi, que entendía perfectamente este tipo de situaciones…

"_Se pelean porque se quieren, sería muy aburrido si estuvieras con una persona idéntica a ti. No tendrías la oportunidad de conocer cosas nuevas, porque ya lo habías visto todo…"_

Esas fueron las exactas palabras del pelinegro. Kikumaru las recordó mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar la cena; Ayame había subido a darse un baño, supuestamente lo necesitaba para calmar sus nervios, y más tarde le llamaría a Seishiro.

Y qué bueno que lo haría, ya que ambos hacían una muy linda pareja. Sería un desperdicio que ambos se dejaran por semejante estupidez.

Y viendo desde afuera, se encontraba una joven de pelo castaño, que se había pasado la tarde entera detrás de un chico pelirrojo y ahora no tenía idea de que hacer.

Ya había llegado a lo que parecía ser su morada, pensó en que sería buena idea _echar un vistazo_ para ver mejor a aquella persona.

Busco refugio bajo un árbol en la parte trasera de la morada (desde ahí tenia mejor vista), aun pensaba que era mala idea; estaba en un lugar desconocido, persiguiendo a un extraño solo por querer comprender por qué había empezado a sentirse "rara" desde que lo vio esa misma tarde. Pero ella solo hacia lo que su corazón le ordenaba.

"_Síguelo, no lo dejes ir"_ escuchaba el eco de una voz dentro de su cabeza. No entendía su curiosidad y mucho menos esa sensación desconocida en un estomago, solo sabía que… de alguna manera, el mirarle se sentía tan bien…

Y así continuaba admirándole desde las sombras, devorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus ojos, y el sin percatarse de nada. Simplemente estaba tranquilo, utilizando sus manos para preparar algo que… se veía delicioso.

Por primera vez aparto sus ojos del pelirrojo y los dirigió a la bola blanca que tenía en sus manos; redondita y tan suculenta a la vista, que de seguro le caería mucho mejor al paladar.

Fue cuando dejo de escuchar esa vocecita en su cabeza, y se centro en perteneciente a su estomago…

"_Comida…necesito comida…"_

No entendía el idioma que hablaba ese órgano tan vital para algunos, solo escuchaba fuertes rugidos salir de él y de pronto, una horrible agonía y enormes ganas de darle un mordisco a esas cosas blancas le invadió. Jamás pensó que una simple bola blanquecina se viera así de apetecible, ¡y mucho menos de lejos!, imagínense como seria de cerca.

Par de minutos más tarde, el joven pelirrojo salió de su campo visual, y sobre una mesa se encontraba un plato repleto de las sospechosas, pero apetitosas bolas blancas que tanto la estaban tentando.

"_Es solo un pequeño vistazo, nada más."_

Pero gracias a esos pequeños vistazos su curiosidad la venció y antes de poder darse cuenta delo que hacía, ya estaba dentro de la casa…y con el susodicho plato en mano.

No lo pensó dos veces y empezó a engullir la primera bola y luego la otra y otra, hasta que al final el plato quedo vacio.

Esas cosas sabían exquisitas, y lo mejor era el centro.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Se había comido todo. Pero lo peor del caso era que había tomado algo ajeno y sin permiso. Técnicamente lo había robado y ahora su conciencia, la que tanto le había advertido y a quien ignoro olímpicamente, le echaba toda la culpa.

_-¡Nee-chan ya sal del baño, que tengo que ir, nya!-_se escuchaba desde el piso de arriba al pelirrojo mientras daba pequeños saltitos sosteniéndose con una mano "_esa parte_" y golpeaba fuertemente la puerta del baño con la otra.

_-¡Ve al de abajo, aun no he terminado!-_

_-¡¡Nee-chan!!-_

Luego de esos gritos se escucharon uno pasos apurados descender por las escaleras.

Fue entonces cuando el miedo empezó a aparecer. El dueño del lugar, por lo tanto el dueño de las bolas blancas que se había comido, -alias el pelirrojo-, se estaba acercando. Seguro la descubriría y si eso pasaba, quien sabe que cosas podría hacerle.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar lo antes posible. Sigilosamente subió las escaleras por donde Eiji había bajado y busco refugio en una de las habitaciones, el único escondite que le pareció bueno, había sido la cama que estaba siendo ocupada por un enorme oso de peluche que, parecía mirarla con reproche.

-Perdona, pero tengo que esconderme aquí- le dijo al monigote de felpa mientras se había desatado el pequeño nudo que le había hecho para mantenerlo fijo, quedando así parte de su cuerpo al descubierto.

Ya desde abajo se podía apreciar a un muy aliviado Kikumaru que se dirigía a la cocina para probar sus onigiris hechos por el mismo; y no era por presumir pero estaba más que seguro que le habían quedado exquisititos. Pero enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrase con el plato completamente **vacío.**

**-**¡Mis onigiris!- grito angustiado mientras veía con lagrimas en los ojos que sus preciados onigiris habían desaparecido.Alguien se los había comido mientras él no estaba, pero ¿Quién lo hiso...?

Ayame, ya había salido del baño, dispuesta a telefonear a Seishiro y arreglar las cosas, pero antes debía pasar a buscar el teléfono que se encontraba en la habitación de Eiji…

**-**Nya… ¿quien se los habrá comido…?**-**se lamentaba el pelirrojo neko por aquella gran pérdida; su madre le había enseñado a preparar el delicioso bollo que sería parte de su cena. Pero lo que aun no se explicaba era, ¿Quién se los había levado?, el su Ane estaba arriba ninguno de los dos pudo ser. ¿Acaso había entrado algún ladrón de onigiris a su humilde morada?

¡¡Eiji!!- se acercaba Ayame dando zancadas en vez pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba otouto completamente furiosa- ¡¿Quieres decirme, que diablos hace una chica semidesnuda sobre tu cama?!-

Al parecer el ladrón de onigiris había hecho su aparición… en muy mal momento.

**¡Hola otra vez! Aquí estoy con la segunda parte del dúplex. Tome en cuenta sus peticiones y bueno… ¡ahí esta! Un capi más largo…solo espero que les guste y que me den sus opiniones, porque no estoy muy segura con este capítulo.¬¬**

**Quiero agradecer enormemente sus reviews y en especial quiero darle las gracias a Al1010 por sus buenos consejos y por inspirarme a escribir mejor ^^, y por supuesto a mi querida Rx moxiie y a Px por inspírame para este capítulo, en serio chicos son grandes =). **

**Y por supuesto, ¡a ti! Que estás leyendo esto, ¡Itzu-chan está muy feliz! ^^**

**Bueno, los veré en la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: Soledad**

Prince of Tennis no me pertenece... ( si otros lo dicen, ¿por que yo no?)

*****************************************************************************

Un eco salía desde la casa de los Kikumaru, expandiéndose kilómetros a la redonda, mas en el hogar solo había silencio. La mayor de los Kikumaru se había enojado con su hermano menor y éste no tenía idea de porque lo estaba. Eiji simplemente la miro con expresión de no comprender.

-¿Y bien?- la demandante voz de Ayame se escuchaba por todas partes. Si, estaba furiosa, aunque no sabía si sentirse así, o sentirse intrigada de que su hermano menor "haya_ hecho esas cosas"_. Aun así intentaba disimular su confusión mostrándose enfadada.

-¿De qué hablas?- el pelirrojo, no podía comprender nada. Ella estaba enojada sin razón alguna, cuando él es el que debería estar enojado.

Una fuerte discusión se armó entre los hermanos. La mayor no dejaba de atacar a su hermano, ¡Ni siquiera le dejaba hablar! Solo le preguntaba más y más sobre aquella chica que no tenía idea de quién era.

-¡Ya te dije Nee-chan, el único que está en mi cuarto es Daigoro!-

- ¡¿Y desde cuando tu peluche tiene cuerpo de chica?!- la peli negra estaba que no cabía en sí misma. Exigía respuestas, y las quería en ese mismo instante.

Eiji no pudo evitar imaginarse a su adorado muñeco de felpa con cuerpo de mujer.

Un fenómeno.

Rio por lo bajo con solo pensarlo. Su hermana lo miro incrédula, ¿se estaba riendo de ella, o que?

Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de otra persona.

-¿Que les sucede? Podía escuchar sus gritos claramente a una cuadra de aquí- se quejo la recién llegada, la hermana del medio de la familia Kikumaru. La joven cargaba con algunas bolsas, al parecer dio una vuelta por el súper mercado antes de llegar a su hogar. Ambos hermanos se ahorraron la pregunta.

-¡Eiji tiene una chica desnuda en su cuarto!- delató Ayame a la vez que señalaba al pelirrojo de forma acusadora. Este se lo tomo por sorpresa e inmediatamente quiso objetar, pero la reacción de su segunda hermana fue más rápida...

Las bolsas. Todas cayeron al suelo y la chica que las llevaba ahogo un grito, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, y abriendo los ojos enormemente.

-Eiji... t-tu ya has...-la joven señalaba a su hermano, señalándolo perpleja y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!- contestó el pelirrojo rápidamente, antes de que Suzuki se inventara otra cosa más. Ese día no era precisamente el mejor día. Todos sus planes de relajación se habían barajado y, ahora tenía a sus hermanas haciéndole la vida imposible sin razones justificables ¿Acaso dejarían de inventar cosas?, ¿Había alguien en su casa que no estuviera en su contra hoy? Es que era totalmente absurdo. No había manera de que hubiera alguien en su cuarto, mucho menos alguien que él no conocía.

Y desde el piso de arriba, espiando desde las escaleras, la "intrusa" escuchaba cada palabra claramente. Como el pelirrojo era, según su parecer, maltratado verbal y/o psicológicamente por culpa suya; por estar de entrometida. No iba a dejar que malograran a "esa pobre criatura" (según su parecer).

Finalmente decidió que ya era hora de salir.

-Esto... con... permiso...- con algo de miedo salió de su escondite dejándose ver. Recordó que varias veces escuchó esa palabra en el lugar donde vivió una vez, sabía que era de cortesía. Al igual que también sabía que no debía mostrarse nerviosa frente a nadie pero... todo se fue abajo en cuanto todas las miradas se postraron en ella, curiosas... expectantes.

Kikumaru la observo con algo de curiosidad... su ropa era bastante peculiar, estaba toda sucia, y tenía un aspecto muy frágil; sus cabellos castaños caían sobre sus hombros, y su mirada perdida... le hacía ver... necesitada.

La castaña se tensó al instante, su corazón había acelerado su ritmo normal y el miedo y los nervios empezaban a invadirla. Pero algo en su interior le impulsaba a hablar...

-N-no es su culpa... – los demás alzaron una ceja. La situación se había vuelto mucho más confusa, ahora nadie entendía nada de nada, una condición totalmente nula. Pero la mayor de lo Kikumaru sabía perfectamente qué hacer... oh sí.

-¿Quién eres tú, y como rayos entraste?- le pregunto de forma brusca la pelinegra, asustando un poco a su visitante.

-Y-yo...- los nervios no le dejaban articular bien las palabras, aun así pudo seguir- Es-estaba... abierto- dijo señalando la puerta trasera la cual, efectivamente, se encontraba abierta. Ayame frunció el seño.

-Pero no fue mi intención... ¡de verdad! Alguien me pidió hacerlo.- dijo apresuradamente, confundiendo aun más a los presentes, principalmente a Eiji.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad. Vió como la muchacha se llevaba la mano señalando su vientre, pronunciando un débil _"aquí"._

El rostro de ambas hermanas se volvió blanco. Según como habían interpretado el mensaje la chica estaba..." ¿embarazada? ¿Ya, a esa edad?"

El pelirrojo le miró confundido...

-¿Tenias hambre?- le pregunto inocentemente, ganándose una mirada recelosa de parte de sus hermanas.

¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente?

La castaña miro confundida. No sabía que significaba "tener hambre" pero seguramente tenía que ver con ese "algo" que le pedía alimento. Simplemente se limito a asentir.

-Entiendo que te haya dado hambre- empezó el ojiazul acercándose a ella lentamente, y sonriéndole de forma comprensiva. Eso solo la puso aún más nerviosa.- Pero no puedes ir por ahí, entrando a casa ajenas y robando su comida... eso está mal, nya- Si, ya sabía quién había robado sus preciados onigiris. La verdad era de esperarse, ¿Quién más seria?

-Lo siento mucho- cabizbaja pronuncio unas débiles palabras apenas audibles, pero que fueron percibidas por todos los presentes.

Pero esas palabras fueron absorbidas por un sepulcral silencio que invadió la sala. El pelirrojo analizaba cada parte del cuerpo de la intrusa; en ella y es que todo en ella le parecía sumamente... ¿curioso?

Tenía piel blanca que se asemejaba a la porcelana, pero estaba llena de moretones y manchas de lodo. Y la sábana blanca, igualmente manchada de lodo, que usaba como vestido hacia resaltar su cabella castaña. Colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho, como intentando proteger algo, eso le daba cierta ternura y timidez y al mismo tiempo reflejaba temor. Le parecía una chica agradable de ver (si estuviera limpia) pero... ¿Por qué se veía tan desalineada? , Con las ropas sucias y el pelo lleno de ramas... ¿Dónde se había estado metiendo?

-Esto... bueno supongo que ya tienes que irte.- Ayame logro romper con el eterno silencio. La castaña alzo la mirada y callo un momento. Kikumaru pudo ver más que afligido, la tristeza que emanaban los ojos color chocolate que poseía la chica

-Yo en realidad no tengo adonde ir...- Por un momento lo había olvidado. Era cierto, no tenía adonde ir, nadie con quien estar. Estaba sola...

-¿No?- esas palabras realmente lograron confundirlo-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y tus padres?- vio como la joven le negaba lentamente. Sintió como si tuviera un vacio en el estómago, como si este hubiera desaparecido por completo.

Jamás pensó que se encontraría con alguien así, que no tuviera un lugar donde vivir, que jamás haya sentido el amor de una madre o el calor de una familia, como él lo había sentido. Alguien que estuviera realmente... solo. Sin nadie...

Vio como sus hermanas estaba en el mismo estado, miraban a la joven, sintiendo pena por ella, lamentándose. Es que, ningún Kikumaru sabia, y jamás había experimentado lo que era la soledad en sí. Siempre habían permanecido, aunque la familia no estuviera completa, nunca se quedaban solos, siempre quedaba uno para hacerle compañía a otro.

Y eso solo hiso hacerle sentir peor. Saber que había personas que no tenían hogar, ni familia le hacía lamentar mucho esa situación ya que, según su parecer, nadie, pero nadie debía estar así de sólo.

Por un momento su mente emblanqueció. Pensaba en alguna solución, algo para resolver aquello. Fue entonces cuando una idea cruzo por su mente como un relámpago.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?-

*****************************************************************************

**Una vez mas...mil disculpas por tardarme tanto! Es que la escuela no me deja! .**

**De verdad, lo lamento. Y también lamento si me quedo medio Ooc, se me hace algo difícil este tipo de sentimientos... y también lamento mucho si mi personaje se transformo en una Mary Sue, de verdad no me di cuenta si lo hice o no. Tan pendiente estaba de no hacerlo que termine haciéndolo! Soy de lo peor...**

**Gracias por seguir apoyándome, me hacen muy feliz ^^**


End file.
